


HIDDEN SECRETS

by sdmaynor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmaynor/pseuds/sdmaynor
Summary: Naruto has a secret, what happens when a certain Uchiha finds out.





	HIDDEN SECRETS

**Author's Note:**

> I found this laying around and decided to post it just because.

Naruto slammed into her apartment, at the grand old age of 18 she was completely and utterly screwed. Her parents had signed a betrothal contract with the Uchiha clan before she was born. The problem with that situation was that she was and has been pretending to be a boy her entire freaking life. No one knew that she was a girl, not with her parents having died during the Kybbi attack 18 years ago.

Now she had not one but two Uchiha trying to court her. Sighing in frustration she ripped the hair holder out of her hair letting it fall around her shoulders and tumble down her back. It was the one and only vanity that she ever really allowed herself.

Making her way to the kitchen she filled the tea kettle, putting it on low so that she could take a shower. Grimacing as she released the breast bindings that she always wrapped extra tight to flatten her breasts against her body. Looking down at the angry welts that ran across her chest, she hesitantly ran a finger over the hot red groves in the skin. Maybe she should perhaps skip this step for the rest of the evening.

Turning on the water she quickly washed, then dried herself before deftly braiding her long hair. The whistling kettle caught her attention, so she grabbed the first shirt she came across. One that had been loaned from her sensei a few months ago. It hung off a shoulder and past her thighs.

Rushing to turn off the kettle before all the water boiled, out she pulled down her two favorite items. Instant ramen and the green tea that she would steep while she waited for her ramen. 

Itachi Uchiha quietly stood watching the blonde as she flitted around the kitchen. A small amused smile graced his handsome face. What a couple of idiots his brother and he had been, not seeing through the disguise and loud boisterous personality that Naruto hid behind. Well this certainly would simplify things. It was a well-known fact that Sasuke preferred his partners to be male. It would also go along ways in pacifying his parents who had been urging one of them to take a female wife.

“Naruto, I think you forgot to mention a few things.” Itachi quietly stated.

Watching Naruto spin around and launch a knife at him in surprise also made him chuckle, even as he caught the knife neatly out of the air. Naruto narrowed ocean blue eyes as she watched the Uchiha. 

“Damn sneaky bastards,” she muttered as she pulled down a second mug to prepare her uninvited guest some of her precious tea before pouring the hot water into her ramen to cover it and set it aside.

“It’s easier to be a boy when everyone thinks you’re a demon. The risk of being raped goes down significantly.” She explained as she prepared the tea for the two of them.

Red eyes flashed with anger, he was across the room with her pinned between his arms as he grasped the counter. She seemed so small against his larger frame, almost fragile. Itachi swore to himself right then that he would strive to make her happy, to give her the love and family she’d lost in the forced sacrifice that was not of her choosing.

Turning Naruto met Itachi's red eyes without fear, a huge sign of trust on her part. Glancing down he frowned as he caught sight of the red skin peeking out from under the shirt. He quickly lifted her onto the counter and pulled the shoulder down a little more frowning at the marks in her skin. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were from. 

“Naruto, this has got to stop. You have no reason to hide anymore. Trust in me and I will never disappoint you,”

Tilting her chin up to meet his eyes he continued, “walk beside me as my equal, bring me your problems and we will solve them together, give me your heart I will protect it and treasure it, give me your love and I will lay everything I have, everything that I am at your feet.”

Naruto felt a tug at her heart, tears gathering in her eyes at his sweet words. Itachi, the villages most feared Anbu captain was asking for someone to love him.

“Kit! Here is your chance for everything you've ever dreamed of, don't let it pass you by.” 

Naruto gave Itachi a tremulous smile. His family had always accepted her, treating her as part of their family. Sasuke was her best friend and rival, always had been. “Tachi, I don't know what to say.”

Cupping her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, “just say yes Naru, say you’ll be mine.”

Leaning forward she placed her forehead against his, “Sasuke is going to be furious with me.”

Chuckling Itachi placed a soft kiss against her nose, “Probably, I think though that he’ll get over it very quickly and be relieved that he found out before he convinced you to marry him.”

Pulling back Naruto studied his face, “Why’s that Tachi?” She asked curiously.

Arching a brow, he couldn't believe that as close as the two were that she didn't know. “Naruto how is it that you haven't figured out that my brother prefers his partners to be male.”  
“Whhhatt!” She screamed out, “Seriously how the hell did I miss that!”

Face palming, she shook her head, disgusted with herself, “That actually explains so much.”

Itachi chuckled, life with Naruto would never be boring, that was for sure. She was exactly what the Uchiha compound needed to breath some life into it and shake his stuffy clan up some. “You never answered my question Naruto.”

Huffing she peeked from between her fingers, mischievous blue eyes sparkling, “What was the question again?”

Amused he wound her braid around his hand pulling her head to the side, baring her slender tan neck. Leaning forward he placed kisses along her jaw and neck, making his way to her ear.

Naruto shivered as his hot breath tickled her, his soft sinful baritone voice whispered, “The question, Nar-u-to, is will you be mine.”

“If you think I’m going to stay home bare foot and pregnant you’ve bumped your head Uchiha,” Naruto whispered in a half moan.


End file.
